Jhakhal;
'Introduction' The Speech or Jhakhal; [dʒ'ʰakʰaL]', is an ancient proto-language spoken by the peoples of the Atlantic empire as the official language used by the state and the residents living in the capital of Atlantis. The Speech was and is considered the most complex and hard-to-learn language of all time, compounding accuracy, precision and a very dense meaning contained in each and every word, as each sound has a discernible meaning and thus each root can be understood in two ways, both correct. The language has ascented by the first african proto-languages and it contains more than 190 different sounds. Its grammar and syntax are highly complex with hundreds of thousands of forms for each verb, noun and adjective. The vocabulary is consisted by more than 500.000 common words and more than 20.000.000 complex words, idioms and collocations. The total number of roots is more than 50.000. If we try to reckon the number of word forms, we can get more than a trillion possible ones. 'General information' 'Phonology' 'Consonants' With a consonant inventory reaching 113 different consonant sounds, jhakhal; consists the most complicated language ever in terms of phonology. Each sound is unique and all of them are represented on this table, in two forms: the first according to the phonetic alphabet and the second to the way the sound is written in the typical latin form of jhakhal; (in brackets). 'Vowels' 'Table' This chart shows the way the vowel sounds are writen in jhakhal; latin form. Each vowel sound can be either long (which is indicated by doubling the vowel), short/simple or voiceless (indicated with an ; after the vowel). There are also two kinds of tones: simple or low (not indicated) and additional or high (indicated with an ' ). As a result, the total sum of all the possible vowel sounds is 78 'which is yet another record of complexity. 'Long Vowels Long vowels are treated as the equivalent of two of the same sounds in a row. 'Voiceless vowels' Voiceless vowels are almost not pronounced. They are treated as extremely short sounds. 'Low Tone' The low tone is nothing more than the normal pronunciation of a vowel sound. Therefore, it is not indicated, as it does not influence the accent. 'High Tone' On the other hand, the high tone, which is the same as the chinese second tone, indicates a noticable shift of the tone of our speech higher, regardless of the level of highness the voice reaches. 'Alphabet' Sometimes the latin alphabet is used to write jhakhal; with the appropriate letters and symbols as described above. There are also multiple ancient forms of scripts and alphabets. 'Phonotactics' 'Consonants' Clusters cannot occur at the beginning or the ending of a word as the morphemes are shaped in order to avoid this phenomenon. Inside the word they are relatively common, especially when two roots are combined together. Three consonants can never be combined and they must be seperated by an [ e' ] sound. Generally: 1. '''An '''aspirated consonant (AC) cannot combine with another consonant sound if the AC comes first. (i.e. kh + f = No) 2. Two consonants of the same manner of articulation cannot combine with each other except for the plosive ones and the pure m and n sound. (i.e. n + ɳ = No, k + p = kp, n + m= nm) 3. The n sounds cannot cluster with a labial sound and for this reason it must be converted into an m sound. (i.e. n + b = mb) 4. Two of the same sounds cannot cluster (i.e. k + k) 5. All the other combinations are possible. 6. If a consonant cluster is impossible then the sound [ e' ] is placed amongst the two sounds. (i.e. kh + f = khe'f) 'Vowels' Vowels can cluster in any way it is required to. They merely have to be 3 or less in a row or they must get devided by an h 'sound. (i.e. ieao = iehao) 'Grammar 'Verbs' The verbs in jhakhal; are conjugated. They accord to the person, the number and the gender of the subject, the gender of the direct object, the tense, the mood, the aspect and the evidentiality of the action and finally, the voice. Each one has a unique morpheme to descibe it, placed before or after the root of the verb. There are no irregularities and there is only one form of conjugation. 'Vocabulary' 'Example text' Category:Languages